Madjick
Madjick es uno de los enemigos que pueden ser encontrados en el NÚCLEO. Tiene un enorme parecido con un mago, e incluso confundirá al protagonista con uno en caso de usar el Stick contra él. Aparece con * Knight Knight Ataques * Un orbe volará por la pantalla, persiguiendo al jugador y dejando cruces detrás de sí (en ciertas circunstancias, si el jugador se queda quieto, volará en círculos en torno suyo, sin acercarse y por lo tanto siendo inofensivo). * Un orbe aparecerá en una de las esquinas de forma aleatoria y disparará cruces al jugador en grupos de 3. Cada vez que el jugador se mueve en una dirección, el orbe se moverá a la esquina de esa misma dirección si puede. * 3 orbes perseguirán al jugador a lo largo de la pantalla. A diferencia de los otros, si tocan la pared del recuadro o Bullet Board, se teletransportarán al extremo opuesto. Estrategia: * Para perdonarlo, hay que realizar alguna de las siguientes acciones: ** Mirar fijamente a un orbe cada vez, dejándolos inactivos. Alternativamente, se puede Mirar fijamente al mismo orbe 2 veces. ** Hablar después de Aclarar la mente. Madjick hablará consigo mismo y quedará satisfecho. *** De forma alternativa, Hablar directamente con Madjick lo volverá perdonable, pero tiene el inconveniente de bajar 1 punto la Defensa, además de causar el estado de confusión (el corazón se moverá en la dirección contraria a la indicada). ** Usar el Palo. Madjick te confundirá con un compañero mago, y se le podrá perdonar al momento. ** No moverte cuando te persigue un orbe atacante durante 12 segundos. Esto hace que el orbe se vuelva verde, y Madjick podrá ser perdonado. * Aclarar la mente aumentará la defensa del jugador 1 punto durante la batalla, y lo protegerá de la confusión si luego habla con Madjick. Citas * Abra cadabra. 'Neutral' * Alakazam!' Neutral' * Hocus Pocus. 'Neutral]' * Please and Thank you 'Neutral' ** ¡Por favor y Gracias! * Tinkle Tinkle Hoy!' Neutral' * Ah! A fellow wizard!' el Palo' ** ¡Oh! ¡Un compañero mago! Texto de ambientación * Madjick pops out its hat!' Encuentro' ** ¡Madjick sale de su sombrero! * Mercenaries appear from the shadows!' con [[Knight Knight]]' ** ¡Aparecen mercenarios desde las sombras! * This enemy can only skeak in magic words.' Comprobar' ** Este enemigo solo puede hablar con palabras mágicas. * Smells like magic.' Neutral' ** Huele como a magia. * Madjick does a mysterious jig.' Neutral' ** Madjick hace un baile misterioso. * Madjick peers at you with strange eyes.' Neutral' ** Madjick te mira con ojos extraños. * The unrelenting "Chaser Orb" was weakened by your glare.' fijamente al Orbe Perseguidor' ** El implacable "Orbe Perseguidor" fue debilitado por tu mirada penetrante. * The destitute "Chaser Orb" was weakened further by your glare.' fijamente al Orbe Perseguidor #2+' ** El destituido "Orbe Perseguidor" fue debilitado aun más por tu mirada penetrante. * The intimidating "Corner Orb" was weakened by your glare.' fijamente al Orbe Arrinconador' ** El intimidante "Orbe Arrinconador" fue debilitado por tu mirada penetrante. * The homely "Corner Orb" was weakened further by your glare.' fijamente al Orbe Arrinconador #2+' ** El sencillo "Orbe Arrinconador" fue debilitado aún más por tu mirada penetrante. * Madjick's orbs are incapacitated.' tras haber Mirado fijamente a los orbes 2 veces' ** Los orbes de Madjick están incapacitados. * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. Its gibberish dizzies you... Your DEFENSE drops by 1.' Hablar' ** Madjick te interrumpe parloteando consigo mismo. Su galimatías te marea... Tu DEFENSA disminuye por 1. * You can't get a word in edgewise. Its words dizzy you...' otra vez' ** No logras comprender ni una sola palabra. Sus palabras te marean... * You still feel confused. 'tras Hablar' ** Todavía te sientes confundido. * Madjick interrupts you by chattering to itself. It seems satisfied.' después de Aclarar la mente' ** Madjick te interrumpe parloteando consigo mismo. Parece satisfecho. * You ignore Madjick and think of pollen and sunshine. Your DEFENSE increased by 1. 'la mente' ** Ignoras a Madjick y piensas en el polen y en la luz del sol. Tu DEFENSA se incrementa en 1. * You think of pollen and sunshine. Your confusion abates. Your DEFENSE increased by 2. 'la mente después de Hablar' ** Piensas en el polen y la luz del sol. Tu confusión disminuye. Tu DEFENSA se incrementa en 2. * You raise the stick. Madjick mistakes it for a magic wand. 'el Palo' ** Alzas el palo. Madjick la confunde con una varita. * Madjick believes you are a fellow wizard.' después de Usar el Palo' ** Madjick cree que eres un compañero mago. Nombre El nombre de Madjick es una corrupción de la palabra magic (magia). También contiene la palabra mad (loco), posiblemente criticando la cordura de Madjick. Referencias Curiosidades * La frase de batalla "Tinkle Tinkle Hoy!" es una referencia al manga Oyasumi Punpun, en el cual "tinkle tinkle hoy" son las palabras mágicas enseñadas por el tío de Punpun que hacían aparecer a Dios. * Para que el texto amarillo haga aparición en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, hay que perdonarlo sin haber usado el palo (tanto Mirar fijamente a los orbes como Aclarar la mente y después Hablar sirve). * Antes de la versión v1.001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 8 DEF -1". de:Madjick en:Madjick fr:Malicien ja:Madjick pl:Madjick ru:Мэджик uk:Меджік zh:‎怒法 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:NÚCLEO